


Impostor on the Island

by AbsolutelyMango



Category: Among Us (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, semi beta - we cry like enbies, there are villagers on the island but don't wanna clog up their tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyMango/pseuds/AbsolutelyMango
Summary: I made this for Bunny, but they didn't ask for this to be created.Have this creepypasta-esque Animal Crossing fic where villagers die.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Impostor on the Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyLexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/gifts).



You are a villager and it’s a lovely day today. The sun is shining, there’s a pleasant breeze, and K.K. Slider is on the island today. It is your birthday and you decided to invite your joyfriend over to celebrate. After a morning celebration with Marshal and Pate, you head down to the airport and talk to Orville, opening the gate for all your friends to join.

Now it was time to wait.

.

..

...

There it was!

The green notification that someone was coming over. You watch as the name is revealed and…

That’s not someone you remember.

Impostor from Miraskeld.

You wait patiently, anxiety building, as the person loads in. Well, perhaps, they’re nice, and if they’re not, you can just kick them from your island. You smile as you see them walk out, then frown as you see their character.

A character wearing an orange astronaut suit, perhaps technically a cosmonaut suit, with…. Blood splatters on the boots and gloves. Perhaps there was a glitch with your joyfriend trying to come over and this person was also going to a friend’s island. What if this is your joyfriend and a glitch fucked up their character? One way to find out. Well, several ways, but this one was direct.

Bunny: mango?

Bunny: is that you, dove?

The character looks around, running past you and towards the residence services building, leaving a clear path of bright red footprints.

Impostor: You have a lovely island.

Ok, so this person is definitely not your joyfriend.

Bunny: how did you get here

Bunny: my island wasnt using dodo code

Impostor: Me getting here isn’t the main problem for you.

Bunny: ??

Impostor: The main problem for you, is how are you going to stop me?

You really didn’t like this. It was incredibly foreboding. Welp, time to get rid of the asshole. You go to close your island, but instead of the message warning you about other people still being on the island, you got a new message.

Warning: There’s too many people still left on the island. Please wait for decontamination to be completed.

‘Decontamination?’ What the hell does that mean?

Maybe this was a hacker? If so, that only made you more determined to get rid of them, but also more cautious. How much interaction with a hacker would corrupt your own files? Perhaps just watching and recording the incident will help with getting your data back later. Hopefully, you’re not completely sure Nintendo would listen, but it’s helping your mind, so you do it.

You also send a quick message to your joyfriend. ‘Hey, don’t come to my island for a while.’ ‘There’s a weird person here, possibly a hacker, I don’t want them corrupting your data.’ ‘Love you, stay safe.’

As soon as you sent those, you were off to chase the possible hacker around your island.

They ran up to the shops beside and behind Resident Services. Both store shopkeepers were terrified, sweat drops leaving their head and actively trying to find areas that Impostor wasn’t close to. Timmy and Tommy had made a small barricade and cowered behind the counter, the counter that neither of them had stood behind. The person didn’t seem to care about that, slowly walking around objects in the shop, dragging their wet, red gloved hands over every object in reach. Sable had left her sewing corner and presumably hid in the back room with her sister.

All the pants, skirts, and shoes had red splatters on them now. Looking at your dresses and shirts that you’ve painstakingly created, you realize, all of them are corrupted. Not in a ‘demonic and evil’ way, but in a glitchy way. Like when you download a file or picture incorrectly and there’s so many obvious pixels in places they shouldn’t be and nothing looks quite right. If this is a hacker, they’re a powerful hacker.

You go to your inventory and are surprised when it allows you to hold your axe inside the Sister’s shop. You hold it up and swing it at the hacker!

Unfortunately, when it connects, the normal rules seem to apply. So you bounce harmlessly off of them.

They turn to look at you and shake their head.

Impostor: You know, that wasn’t very nice.

Impostor: But let’s make a game out of it!

They pull out their own golden axe.

Impostor: Whoever eliminates the most villagers wins!

Then they ran outside, forcing you to chase after them. Once outside, you notice that there seems to be a slightly different look for your weather. Oh, it's getting cloudy and a bit foggy. That’s unimportant though, what you need to do is find out which direction the hacker went. They mentioned the villagers, so you head north, where you put all of them together in a little community.

You know there’s trouble immediately when you see Goldie looking distressed and running away from the elevated homes. You go over to comfort her.

Goldie: It’s terrible! Terrible! Please don’t let them find me! I don’t want to be hurt!

You were about to try to comfort her, but a sudden flash of orange distracted you and Goldie ran away. You run towards it, still holding your axe, even if it couldn’t do anything.

As you run up the ramp, you discover it to be deserted and the fog is becoming thicker. Doors are left open or torn down, showing shadowy entrances of homes. Red footprints lead up to each door, some go into the houses. You swivel to the right as you hear the little jingle of door bells and run in its direction.

You see Impostor exiting a house and they turn to you.

Impostor: At this rate, you’re going to lose the game.

They run off to the next house, the light was on, so they knocked and entered the house. You follow after, annoyed by the delay and desperately trying to get inside. After a few moments, you were finally let inside.

Marshal was in the corner, panicking with the Impostor standing in front of him. They swung their axe and he-

He deteriorated into pixels.

Like he was deleted before your eyes.

Marshal, who less than an hour ago, was celebrating your birthday and saying how he didn’t regret coming to live on your island because you were there, was now gone.

It wasn’t a trick of the light.

He simply wasn’t anymore.

Impostor turned to face you.

Impostor: This is boring.

Impostor: Let’s play hide and seek.

Impostor: You hide and I’ll seek you out.

Impostor: If you can survive after the timer runs out. I’ll give you a gift.

Impostor: Think of it as… a birthday gift.

What kind of sick bastard was this?

Impostor: Ready…

Impostor: Set…

You turn and run out of the house.

Impostor: Go!

You run down the other ramp, making it to the bottom as you hear the door bells jingle again. You notice a timer and keep running. You don’t remember it being this foggy before you went in the house. It was getting harder to see where you were going. You wanted to stop and look at the map, but that would risk them catching up to you.

You ran by Grizzly, who was standing in your pumpkin field.

Impostor: Found you!

You see them pop out of the fog, swinging their axe at you. Before you could react, Grizzly slid between the two of you. Turning into pixels and disappearing, just so you could escape.

You kept running. Heading up a ramp and passed your graveyard, into the pine trees behind them and trying to work your way behind the waterfall. Hopefully, they wouldn’t have an easy time reaching you here.

Impostor: Bunnyyyyyyyy

Impostor: Where are youuuuu?

You stand behind a tree, praying that they couldn’t see you.

Impostor: Bunnyyyyyy

Impostor: I have a gift for youuuuuuu

You stay still as they walk by you, holding a gift now. A small white box with a dark blue

ribbon and red leaking out of it.

Impostor: Bunnyyyyyy

They walk away from you. Words getting smaller as they leave you up there.

You decide to stay there as you wait for time to be over.

.

..

…

….

…..

You’re not certain how much time has passed.

The time didn’t have that large of a number, perhaps a few minutes, but it felt like longer.

Impostor: You win! I’ll leave your prize in the campsite!

You don’t move. You wait there, until you get the notification that they’ve left the island.

Even then, you’re reluctant to leave.

This was obviously someone who’s good with their abilities. How hard could it be like that to fake a leaving animation?

Eventually, you do leave the forest. The fog is still heavy, but you’re having an easier time traversing it.

You start looking around, trying to find one of your villagers. Surely, one of them should still be around. Surely…

There must be one.

You search the beach on the right side of your island and the fruit trees.

No one.

You head up back towards your house and your villagers’ homes.

No sign of anyone.

You check your left beach and the campsite.

The only thing you found was the stained present.

Despite your initial reaction to leave it there on the wooden platform, you slowly walk over and pick it up.

You run to the museum, then the shops.

No remnants of life in any of them. The buildings were ruined inside. All the bugs and fish were gone, no clothes were on display, no furniture available to be taken.

With a heavy heart, you go to residence services.

Empty.

Or so you thought.

You hear a soft jingle and walk up to the front desk.

There she sits. The sole survivor of your island, Isabelle. The beautiful golden pup, now with streaks of grey gold under her eyes from crying.

Isabelle lights up as she notices it’s you.

Isabelle: Bunny! Is that you? Is it really you?

Isabelle: It’s been awful! Awful!

Isabelle: The one in orange ran in here and killed Nook and I- I-!

She starts to cry again. Isabelle: I hid! I was too afraid! I just hoped that someone else would be okay!

Isabelle: And here you are! I knew you were too tough for them! Safe and sound!

Isabelle: We are safe, right?

You weren’t sure.

Bunny: I’m going to close the gate. I’ll be right back.

She looked against it.

Isabelle: S-sure! I’ll just…. Wait here for you. Please, be quick.

You didn’t want to leave her here alone, but you refused to put her in more danger. So you left the building, heading down to the airport. The airport was empty. Too empty. Orville was nowhere to be seen and the gate was broken open.

You look down at the box and opened it.

The item was labeled as Dove.

The item was a head.

The head of your joyfriend.

Your joyfriend who hasn’t responded to you all day.

You walk outside, the fog has cleared up enough for you to see the damage. Trees destroyed, stools thrown about, plants dug up, and buildings destroyed. Isabelle peaked out of the building, shaking and watching you, as if afraid you’d also disappear.

You came to the horrible realization that your gate was still open.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more art like the one in this fic, you can find it at https://www.deviantart.com/absolutelymango  
> I post art there semi regularly.
> 
> For some context, joyfriend is essentially the nonbinary term for boyfriend/girlfriend.


End file.
